ΔΥΝΑΜΕΙΣ ΑΛΛΗΛΕΠΙΔΡΑΣΗΣ
Λευτέρης Καλιαμπός (Prof. Kaliambos-Natural Philosopher in New Energy) Μάρτιος 23 του 2017 Ως γνωστό οι νόμοι της φύσης που ανακαλύφθηκαν ύστερα από παρατηρήσεις και πειράματα αναφέρονται σε τρεις δυνάμεις ακαριαίας αλληλεπίδρασης όπως είναι η βαρύτητα, ο ηλεκτρισμός και ο μαγνητισμός. Συγκεκριμένα όπως προβλέπει ο τρίτος νόμος του Νεύτωνα περί ακαριαίας αλληλεπίδρασης με ταυτόχρονη δράση και αντίδραση, που επιβεβαιώθηκε από τα περίφημα πειράματα της Κβαντικής Διεμπλοκής,(QUANTUM ENTANGLEMENT REJECTS EINSTEIN) οι ακαριαίες αλληλεπιδράσεις στη φύση διέπονται από το νόμους της βαρυτικής δύναμης Fg (Νεύτων 1687), της ηλεκτρικής Fe (Coulomb 1785) και της μαγνητικής Fm ( Ampere 1820). Τελικά αποδείχθηκε ότι πραγματικά αυτοί οι τρεις νόμοι κυβερνούν τα φαινόμενα τόσο στη Νευτώνεια Μηχανική όσο και στην Κβαντική Φυσική των ατομικών και πυρηνικών δομών. Ιδιαίτερα οι ακαριαίες δυνάμεις των νόμων του Coulomb και Ampere κυριαρχούν τόσο στα ατομικά και μοριακά φαινόμενα όσο και στις λεγόμενες ισχυρές και ασθενείς δυνάμεις των πυρήνων. (Discovery of nuclear force and structure). Επιπλέον οι νόμοι κυβερνούν όχι μόνο τις κινήσεις των σωμάτων μέσω της βαρυτικής μάζας m και των ηλεκτρικών φορτίων q, αλλά εφαρμόζονται και στα οπτικά φαινόμενα, όπου τα φωτόνια εκτός από ηλεκτρικές και μαγνητικές ιδιότητες έχουν και βαρυτικές ιδιότητες, που τις προέβλεψε ο Νεύτων και τις επιβεβαίωσε ο Soldner το 1801. Ας σημειωθεί ότι ο συνδυασμός της βαρυτικής και της ηλεκτρομαγνητικής ιδιότητας του φωτός με οδήγησε στην ενοποίηση των τριών αυτών δυνάμεων που προβλέπονται από τους νόμους της φύσης. (Discovery of unified forces). Συγκεκριμένα η ανακάλυψη της διπολικής φύσης του φωτός που παρουσίασα στο παγκόσμιο συνέδριο "Frontiers of fundamental physics" (1993) ακυρώνει τόσο τα πεδία του Maxwell, που παραβιάζουν τον τρίτο νόμο του Νεύτωνα (INVALID MAXCWELL'S EQUATIONS), όσο και τη θεωρία της σχετικότητας, που παραβιάζει όχι μόνο τις ακαριαίες αλληλεπιδράσεις του τρίτου νόμου του Νεύτωνα αλλά και τους δυο βασικούς νόμους της διατήρησης της ενέργειας και της μάζας, που δίδασκαν οι αρχαίοι Έλληνες προσωκρατικοί φιλόσοφοι και τους επιβεβαίωσαν τα πειράματα του Lavoisier και του Joule . (EXPERIMENTS REJECT RELATIVITY). Γενικά ύστερα από την εργασία μου “Nuclear structure is governed by the fundamental laws odf electromagnetism" (2003) αποδείχθηκε ότι οι πυρηνικές δυνάμεις στην πραγματικότητα είναι ισχυρές ηλεκτρομαγνητικές δυνάμεις μικρής εμβέλειας, που οδηγούν στην έγκυρη πυρηνική δομή. (Correct nuclear structure). Αυτό το γεγονός μας λέει ότι για την ερμηνεία κάποιων φαινομένων θα πρέπει οι προτεινόμενες υποθέσεις να γίνονται πάντοτε στα πλαίσια των νόμων της φύσης, όπως αυτό συνέβη και στο μοντέλο του Bohr (1913), ο οποίος για να ερμηνεύσει τα οπτικά φάσματα του υδρογόνου χρησιμοποίησε όχι μόνο τους νόμους του Coulomb και του Νεύτωνα, αλλά και το νόμο της διατήρησης της ενέργειας, αφού η ηλεκτρική ενέργεια ΔΕ που προκύπτει από την αλληλεπίδραση του ηλεκτρονίου με το πρωτόνιο μετατρέπεται σε ενέργεια hν του φωτονίου, η οποία δίδεται από τη γνωστή εξίσωση του Bohr ΔΕ = hν = 13,6 eV. (Βραβείο Νόμπελ 1922). Με άλλα λόγια τα πειράματα του ιονισμού του υδρογόνου ακυρώνουν τις υποθέσεις του Αϊνστάιν περί μετατροπής του ελλείμματος της μάζας σε ενέργεια φωτονίου,(INVALID REST ENERGY), αφού σύμφωνα με το νόμο της διατήρησης της μάζας το έλλειμμα μάζας Δm = 13.6 eV/c2 μετατρέπεται σε μάζα φωτονίου m = hν/c2 . (LAW OF ENERGY AND MASS). Δυστυχώς, το 1865 ο Maxwell στην ηλεκτρομαγνητική του θεωρία προκειμένου να ερμηνεύσει τις ηλεκτρομαγνητικές ιδιότητες του φωτός αγνόησε όχι μόνο τις βαρυτικές ιδιότητες που προβλέπονται από τη Νευτώνεια σωματιδιακή φύση του φωτός αλλά και τις ακαριαίες ηλεκτρικές και μαγνητικές αλληλεπιδράσεις των νόμων του Coulomb και Ampere αντίστοιχα. Έτσι δεν έλαβε υπόψη ούτε τον τρίτο νόμο του Νεύτωνα, που οδήγησε στην ανακάλυψη των νόμων της ακαριαίας ηλεκτρικής και μαγνητικής αλληλεπίδρασης, αλλά ούτε και τον Soldner που επιβεβαίωσε τις βαρυτικές ιδιότητες του φωτός. Αντίθετα χρησιμοποίησε τον ανύπαρκτο αιθέρα του Καρτέσιου (Michelson 1887) καθώς και τα απατηλά πεδία του Faraday, που παραβιάζουν τον τρίτο νόμο του Νεύτωνα. Επιπλέον παρακάμπτοντας ακόμη και τα μαγνητικά αποτελέσματα του Faraday (1831) για τη δημιουργία των επαγωγικών ρευμάτων έκανε το μέγα λάθος στη θεωρία του να υποθέσει ότι τα επαγωγικά ρεύματα δεν οφείλονται στη μαγνητική δύναμη Fm του νόμου του Ampere που επιβεβαίωσε το πείραμα του Νeumann (1845) αλλά σε ένα υποθετικό ηλεκτρικό πεδίο Ε το οποίο μάλιστα για λόγους συμμετρίας το συνδύασε με ένα άλλο απατηλό μαγνητικό πεδίου Β του λαθεμένου ρεύματος μετατόπισης. Έτσι εμπλούτισε τη θεωρία του και με κομψές εξισώσεις τεχνητής συμμετρίας. Δυστυχώς τέτοιες κομψές εξισώσεις, που είναι άκυρες (invalid Maxwell’s equations), επηρέασαν τον Αϊνστάιν, ο οποίος το 1905 παρότι υιοθέτησε τα κβάντα ενέργειας Ε = hν του Planck (1900), που επιβεβαίωσαν τη Νευτώνεια σωματιδιακή φύση του φωτός, εντούτοις ανέπτυξε την άκυρη θεωρία της σχετικότητας,(invalidity of special relativity), διότι κάνοντας την υπόθεση ότι το φως αποτελείται όχι από φωτόνια με μάζα αλλά από κβάντα πεδίων χωρίς μάζα, πίστεψε τότε ότι η αυξημένη μάζα του ηλεκτρονίου (πειράματα του Kaufmann 1901) δεν οφείλεται στην απορρόφηση της μάζας του φωτονίου αλλά στη σχετική κίνηση του ηλεκτρονίου σε σχέση με ένα τυχαίο παρατηρητή. Τελικά ύστερα από το βιβλίο του ίδιου του Αϊνστάιν με τίτλο “ Η εξέλιξη των ιδεών στη φυσική” (1938), όπου ο Αϊνστάιν απέδειξε ότι τα φωτόνια εξαιτίας της ενέργειάς τους E = hν έχουν πάντοτε μάζα m = hν/c2, έχουμε και τα μεταγενέστερα πειράματα των Αμερικανών φυσικών French και Tessman (1963), που απέδειξαν τα λάθη της ηλεκτρομαγνητικής θεωρίας του Maxwell. Έτσι με την εργασία μου των διπολικών φωτονίων που παρουσίασα στο παγκόσμιο συνέδριο “Frontiers of fundamental physics” (1993), απέδειξα ότι τα φωτόνια έχουν διπολικό χαρακτήρα (discovery of dipole nature of photon) με ενέργεια hν και μάζα m = hν/c2 που ακυρώνουν τόσο τα πεδία όσο και τη σχετικότητα του Αϊνστάιν, που έπρεπε να είχε αναθεωρηθεί αργότερα από τον ίδιο τον Αϊνστάιν. Λόγου χάρη τα πειράματα του Compton (1923) έδειξαν φανερά ότι η αυξημένη μάζα ΔΜ του ηλεκτρονίου οφείλεται στην απορρόφηση της μάζας των φωτονίων μεγάλης ενέργειας και όχι στη σχετική κίνηση σε σχέση με ένα τυχαίο παρατηρητή. Δηλαδή στο φαινόμενο Compton ( correct Compton effect) έχουμε αυξημένη ενέργεια ΔΕ και μετρίσιμη αυξημένη μάζα ΔΜ του ηλεκτρονίου που προβλέπεται από το νόμο Φωτονίου-Ύλης όπως φαίνεται στην παρακάτω σχέση hν/m = ΔΕ/ΔΜ = c2 Βέβαια εξαιτίας των κομψών εξισώσεων του Maxwell η επιρροή των πεδίων και της σχετικότητας ήταν τόσο μεγάλη, ώστε οι φυσικοί του 20ου αιώνα έφθασαν στο σημείο να εγκαταλείψουν τις ακαριαίες αλληλεπιδράσεις των νόμων της φύσης και να αναπτύξουν λαθεμένες θεωρίες, όπου για τις ηλεκτρικές και μαγνητικές δυνάμεις υπέθεσαν ότι μεσολαβούν τα άκυρα κβάντα πεδίων του Αϊνστάιν χωρίς μάζα, ενώ για τις άγνωστες πυρηνικές δυνάμεις θεώρησαν ότι μεσολαβούν σωματίδια όπως τα μεσόνια (Yukawa 1935) τα βαριά μποζόνια W και Ζ (Weinberg 1968) και τα γκλουόνια χωρίς μάζα (Gel-Mann 1973). Γι αυτό το λόγο οι φυσικοί του 20ου αιώνα δεν κατάφεραν να καταλήξουν ούτε στη δομή των πυρήνων αλλά ούτε και να ενοποιήσουν τα απατηλά πεδία με τις λεγόμενες ισχυρές και ασθενείς δυνάμεις της πυρηνικής φυσικής. Κάτω από αυτή την πραγματική κρίση της πυρηνικής φυσικής παρουσίασα στο ΕΚΕΦΕ «Δημόκριτος» τη νέα εργασία μου του 2002 όπου αποδείχθηκε ότι οι θεωρίες της πυρηνικής φυσικής οδήγησαν σε αδιέξοδα επειδή εγκαταλείφθηκαν οι φυσικοί νόμοι των ακαριαίων αλληλεπιδράσεων. Λόγου χάρη η αυξημένη μάζα ΔΜ του ηλεκτρονίου που προκύπτει από τη διάσπαση β, καθώς αποδείχθηκε για πρώτη φορά από το πείραμα του Kaufmann, δεν οφείλεται στην υποτιθέμενη σχετική κίνηση του ηλεκτρονίου αλλά στο έλλειμμα μάζας Δm = 1,29 MeV/c2 που είναι το αποτέλεσμα της μετατροπής του ασταθούς νετρονίου σε πρωτόνιο. Συγκεκριμένα ύστερα από τη νέα δομή των πρωτονίων και νετρονίων αποδείχθηκε ότι Δm = d-u = 3,69 - 2,4 = 1,29 ΜeV/c2 που προκύπτει από την ακαριαία αλληλεπίδραση των quarks καθώς δίνει την παρακάτω ηλεκτρομαγνητική ενέργεια σύνδεσης ΔΕ = ddd - dud = 1,29 ΜeV αφού η ασταθής τριάδα ddd του νετρονίου μετατρέπεται στη σταθερή τριάδα dud του πρωτονίου, ώστε το ασταθές νετρόνιο να μετατραπεί σε σταθερό πρωτόνιο. Δηλαδή τα πειράματα των μαγνητικών ροπών και της βαθιάς μη ελαστικής σκέδασης καθώς απέρριψαν τις απλές τριάδες dud και uud που προτάθηκαν για τη δομή του νετρονίου και πρωτονίου από την άκυρη θεωρία της κβαντικής χρωμοδυναμικής (invalid quantum chromodynamics) με οδήγησαν στην αναβίωση των νόμων της φύσης για την αποκάλυψη της νέας δομής των πρωτονίων και νετρονίων, καθώς και της δομής των πυρήνων που οφείλεται σε ισχυρές ηλεκτρομαγνητικές δυνάμεις μικρής εμβέλειας. Έτσι όπως συνέβη και στη Νευτώνεια Μηχανική τα πειράματα της Κβαντικής Φυσικής φανέρωσαν τη δομή των πυρήνων μέσω της αναβίωσης των φυσικών νόμων, αφού έδειξαν ότι και η ενέργεια σύνδεσης ΔΕ = 2,2246 MeV του δευτερονίου δεν οφείλεται στο έλλειμμα μάζας ΔΜ = ΔΕ/c2 που πρότεινε ο Αϊνστάιν με τη λαθεμένη υπόθεση της μετατροπής της μάζας σε ενέργεια αλλά στην ακαριαία ηλεκτρομαγνητική αλληλεπίδραση ΔΕ των 9 έξτρα φορτισμένων quarks του πρωτονίου και των 12 έξτρα φορτισμένων quarks του νετρονίου. Παρόλα αυτά ακόμη και σήμερα πολλοί φυσικοί προτιμούν να μην εφαρμόζουν τις ακαριαίες αλληλεπιδράσεις των τριών νόμων της φύσης, αλλά να εξακολουθούν να χρησιμοποιούν τις λαθεμένες θεωρίες περί πεδίων και περί ισχυρών και ασθενών αλληλεπιδράσεων, που οδήγησαν σε αδιέξοδα και αναχαίτισαν την πρόοδο της φυσικής, αφού οι θεωρίες αυτές δεν κατέληξαν ποτέ στην αποκάλυψη της δομής των πυρήνων καθώς και στη δικαιολόγηση των ισχυρών πυρηνικών δυνάμεων μικρής εμβέλειας. Λόγου χάρη στο θέμα “Θεμελιώδης αλληλεπίδραση - Βικιπαίδεια” διαβάζουμε: “Σήμερα γνωρίζουμε πως υπάρχουν τέσσερις θεμελιώδεις αλληλεπιδράσεις/δυνάμεις: η βαρυτική, η ηλεκτρομαγνητική, η ισχυρή και η ασθενής αλληλεπίδραση. Οι σύγχρονες θεωρίες υποστηρίζουν ότι τα σωματίδια δεν αλληλεπιδρούν απ' ευθείας μεταξύ τους, αλλά η αλληλεπίδραση λαμβάνει μέρος μέσω των φορέων της εκάστοτε αλληλεπίδρασης, όπως είναι το φωτόνιο για την ηλεκτρομαγνητική. Μεγάλο κομμάτι της έρευνας σήμερα στο πεδίο της θεωρητικής φυσικής στρέφεται στην ενοποίηση των τεσσάρων αυτών αλληλεπιδράσεων. Το πρώτο βήμα έγινε με την ενοποίηση του ηλεκτρισμού με τον μαγνητισμό από τον Τζέιμς Μάξγουελ. Η ηλεκτρομαγνητική και η ασθενής αλληλεπίδραση έχουν επίσης ενωθεί ως η ηλεκτροασθενής αλληλεπίδραση, στο όριο των χαμηλών ενεργειών. Οι μεγαλοενοποιημένες θεωρίες βαθμίδας φιλοδοξούν να ενοποιήσουν την ηλεκτροασθενή με την ισχυρή αλληλεπίδραση, ενώ παραμένει και η βαρύτητα, για την οποία έχουν διατυπωθεί αρκετές ανεπιβεβαίωτες θεωρίες, όπως η θεωρία Χορδών”. Πάνω σε αυτές τις λεγόμενες σύγχρονες θεωρίες που παραβιάζουν ήδη τους νόμους της φύσης θα ήθελα να διευκρινίσω ότι ιστορικά σύμφωνα με το μοντέλο του Bohr το φωτόνιο είναι αδύνατο να αποτελεί το φορέα της ηλεκτρικής δύναμης ανάμεσα στο φορτίο του ηλεκτρονίου και του πρωτονίου αφού σύμφωνα με το νόμο του Coulomb περί ακαριαίας ηλεκτρικής αλληλεπίδρασης και το νόμο της διατήρησης της ενέργειας, το φωτόνιο με ενέργεια hν = 13,6 eV παράγεται τη στιγμή που το ηλεκτρόνιο εξαιτίας της ακαριαίας ηλεκτρικής αλληλεπίδρασης θα μετακινηθεί από την πολύ μακρινή απόσταση στη μικρή ακτινική απόσταση r = 0,53/1010 m. Επίσης σύμφωνα με την ιστορία του ηλεκτρομαγνητισμού την ενοποίηση των ηλεκτρικών και των μαγνητικών δυνάμεων δεν την έκανε ο Maxwell, αφού ο ίδιος ο Maxwell στην εισαγωγή της εργασίας του με τίτλο “ A dynamical theory of the Electromagnetic field” (1865) έγραψε ότι την ενοποίηση των ηλεκτρικών και μαγνητικών δυνάμεων την έδειξαν τα πειράματα του Weber (1856). Πραγματικά ύστερα από τη χρήση του διαφορικού λογισμού στην εργασία μου των διπολικών φωτονίων απέδειξα ότι για ένα ηλεκτρικό δίπολο που κινείται με ταχύτητα υ σε σχέση με την πηγή που το εκπέμπει και η απόσταση r των φορτίων +q και -q είναι κάθετη στην ταχύτητα υ, τότε σύμφωνα με το νόμο του Coulomb στο δίπολο εμφανίζεται ακαριαία ηλεκτρική έλξη Fe = Kq2/r2 και ταυτόχρονα σε συμφωνία με τον τρίτο νόμο του Νεύτωνα προκύπτει και μια μαγνητική άπωση Fm , η οποία σύμφωνα με το νόμο του Ampere θα δίδεται από τη σχέση Fm = kq2υ2/r2 . Και επειδή ο Weber απέδειξε ότι K/k = c2 βλέπουμε ότι για υ = c στο ηλεκτρικό δίπολο θα εμφανίζονται ταυτόχρονα ίσες ηλεκτρικές και μαγνητικές δυνάμεις που με οδήγησαν στην ανακάλυψη του διπολικού φωτονίου, το ποίο εξαιτίας του σπιν S = h/2π έχει και κυματικό χαρακτήρα, όπως αυτό συμβαίνει και στα ηλεκτρόνια, όπου ο κυματικός τους χαρακτήρας οδήγησε στην ανάπτυξη της κβαντομηχανικής του Schrodinger (1926). Κατά συνέπεια τα φωτόνια με στροφορμή S = h/2π και μάζα m = hν/c2 δεν είναι τα απατηλά κβάντα πεδίων χωρίς μάζα του Αϊνστάιν ώστε να θεωρούνται ως φορείς δυνάμεων. Από την άλλη μεριά σε ό,τι αφορά τις λεγόμενες ενοποιημένες θεωρίες βαθμίδας που φιλοδοξούν να ενοποιήσουν τις θεωρίες που αναφέρονται στη λεγόμενη ηλεκτροασθενή και την ισχυρή αλληλεπίδραση, είναι σίγουρο πως οι κόποι θα καταλήξουν και πάλι σε νέα αδιέξοδα, αφού για την ερμηνεία της διάσπασης β ισχύουν όχι οι θεωρίες αλλά οι βασικοί νόμοι του Coulomb και Ampere που εφαρμόζονται πάνω στα σπιν των φορτισμένων quarks. Το ίδιο φυσικά συμβαίνει και στην πυρηνική δομή όπου με την εφαρμογή των νόμων του ηλεκτρομαγνητισμού τα 9 έξτρα φορτισμένα quarks των πρωτονίων αλληλεπιδρούν ηλεκτρομαγνητικά με τα 12 έξτρα φορτισμένα quarks των νετρονίων, ώστε να μας δώσουν πολύ ισχυρές δυνάμεις μικρής εμβέλειας. Αντίθετα η άκυρη θεωρία της κβαντικής χρωμοδυναμικής που έρχεται σε αντίθεση με τη θεωρία των μεσονίων δεν κατάφερε ούτε να αποδείξει τη δύναμη μικρής εμβέλειας, αλλά ούτε και να καταλήξει στη δομή των πυρήνων. Λόγου χάρη στο δευτερόνιο με σπιν S =1 η θεωρία οδήγησε σε πλήρη αδιέξοδα αφού το σπιν S=1 δεν συμφωνούσε με την αρχή του Pauli που προβλέπει αντίθετο σπιν, δηλαδή. S=0. Τελικά με την αναβίωση των νόμων του ηλεκτρομαγνητισμού που κατέληξε στη νέα δομή των πρωτονίων και νετρονίων ερμηνεύτηκε το παράλληλο σπιν (S=1) επειδή στην περιφέρεια του πρωτονίου υπάρχουν τα θετικά φορτισμένα 4u quarks ενώ στην περιφέρεια του νετρονίου τα αρνητικά φορτισμένα 8d quarks. Βέβαια στη δομή του δευτερονίου κυριαρχούν τα φορτία των κεντρικών quarks όπως τα 5d του πρωτονίου και τα 4u του νετρονίου για να μας δώσουν ύστερα από ισχυρή ηλεκτρική έλξη την ενέργεια σύνδεσης ΔΕ = 2,2246 MeV. Γι αυτό άλλωστε στο δευτερόνιο το νετρόνιο δεν διασπάται, επειδή η ισχυρή ηλεκτρομαγνητική αλληλεπίδραση πρωτονίου-νετρονίου με ΔΕ = 2,2246 MeV υπερβαίνει την πιο χαλαρή ηλεκτρομαγνητική αλληλεπίδραση των quarks με ΔΕ =(ddd-dud ) = 1,29 ΜeV. Πάντως τα συστήματα δυο πρωτονίων και δυο νετρονίων παρότι εμφανίζουν αντίθετο σπιν (S=0) καθώς τα όμοια έξτρα quarks λειτουργούν όπως λειτουργούν τα όμοια φορτία του ζεύγους των δυο ηλεκτρονίων, εντούτοις δεν δίνουν δομή επειδή το σπιν τους δεν δίνει περιφερειακές ταχύτητες μεγαλύτερες του φωτός, όπως δίνει το σπιν των ηλεκτρονίων και των quarks. ( Faster than light). Συμπερασματικά θα λέγαμε ότι τόσο στη Νευτώνεια Μηχανική όσο και στην Κβαντική Φυσική των ατομικών, μοριακών, και πυρηνικών φαινομένων κυβερνούν οι δυνάμεις των νόμων του Νεύτωνα του Coulomb και Ampere περί ακαριαίας αλληλεπίδρασης. Αξίζει να σημειωθεί ότι η μοναδιαία δύναμη ορίσθηκε από την εφαρμογή του θεμελιώδους νόμου της Μηχανικής F = Μοα (Euler 1750), όπου η σταθερή αδρανειακή μάζα Μο αποκάλυψε τους δυο νόμους της διατήρησης της ενέργειας και της μάζας. Πέρα από αυτό η σταθερή αδρανειακή μάζα που ισοδυναμεί με την βαρυτική μάζα δικαιολογεί τις κυκλικές κινήσεις του μοντέλου του Bohr και των πλανητών, αφού η αδρανειακή δύναμη (φυγοκεντρική) είναι το αποτέλεσμα του πρώτου νόμου του Νεύτωνα. Έτσι ένας αστροναύτης αισθάνεται αβαρής όπως το τόνισε και ο Αϊνστάιν στη γενική θεωρία της σχετικότητας. Επίσης η εξίσωση του Αϊνστάιν ΔΕ/ΔΜ = c2 που με οδήγησε στην ανακάλυψη του νόμου Φωτονίου-Ύλης προέκυψε από την εφαρμογή του δευτέρου νόμου του Νεύτωνα F = dp/dt = d(Mυ)/dt διότι η απορρόφηση του φωτονίου με μάζα m = hν/c2 συντελεί στην αύξηση όχι μόνο της μάζας Μ του ηλεκτρονίου αλλά και της ταχύτητας υ. Ας σημειωθεί ότι τόσο στα ηλεκτρόνια όσο και στα quarks με αντίθετο σπιν επειδή η περιφερειακή ταχύτητα είναι μεγαλύτερη από εκείνη του φωτός αυτό έχει ως συνέπεια να εμφανίζεται μαγνητική έλξη πιο ισχυρή από την ηλεκτρική άπωση, η οποία ερμηνεύει όλα τα φαινόμενα της ατομικής και μοριακής φυσικής, καθώς και τις ηλεκτρομαγνητικές αλληλεπιδράσεις των quarks. Category:Fundamental physics concepts